far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Ideals of Dionysia
Draw of the Storm Lyra LogoStorm.png|https://twitter.com/IFlyDragons Draw of the Storm.png Draw-of-the-storm.jpg While others saw power in structure and form, there were many in House Lyra who believed in each other more than anything. They saw strength in the bonds of the people. Lyra had endured countless storms in the past and the coming struggle was just another trial they would beat together. The Draw of the Storm believes in strength above all else and trusts each other to accomplish their goals. Roles are self assigned within the Draw with leadership often coming from the most charismatic of the bunch. Speakers and actors as chosen as needed with the best person for the job getting the task. It is inefficient, but respected as the Draw quickly became the most supportive group of the three ideals. There is joy in the game, the competition with others. In the end, however, members of the Draw are often the first to acknowledge the need to take up arms in order to get something done. Their work is rarely seen, but always felt in society. The Lyran storm is rarely expected, but always feared. Divisions of the Storm The Storm does not believe in hierarchy. Every member of every division is worth the same. They just represent the different opinions within the Storm. Relationship to the other ideals of the Dionysia The Draw does not believe in hierarchies, everybody’s opinion is worth the same as one’s own. You play the hand you are dealt.Because of that fact, there is no question about whether they would work with the other ideals. They might not always see eye to eye, but they value the input nonetheless. The Field of Shadows : “The best way to manipulate someone is to make them think they are manipulating you.”- Anonymous Lyra_LogoShadowpng.png|https://twitter.com/IFlyDragons Field_of_Shadows_REAL.png The Field of Shadows is one of the three branches of the Dionysia, it works in tangent with both the Spirit Academia and the Draw of the Storm. The Field of Shadows believes that the way for the House to gain power, is through cunning and manipulation. Members of the Field are those who chose to operate through their expert manipulation of the wants and desires of those around them. Expert manipulators, the Field uses flowers to identify one another and their skills. Adapting the ancient practice of floriography, the Field using gorgeous blooms to send coded messages, to both each other and their enemies. : “Azaleas and rhododendrons were once so infamous for their toxicity that to receive a bouquet of their flowers in a black vase was a well-known death threat.” - Anonymous The Field of Shadows hierarchy is fluid and forever changing, those who have power are those with the most cunning. Those at the top, must always keep their eyes peeled for they are surrounded by the people who want power, and will do anything to get it. The organizational structure of the Field separates the members into categories based on their skills at their abilities. The highest of the Field are the Ikebana, they are those who have demonstrated their abilities to the utmost degree, granting them the most political and social status within the House. The Bouquet are the mid-tier members of the Field, they are skilled at their work and perform it well, they simply have not yet achieved the status to supplant one of the Ikebana. The Jadida are the bottom-tier members of the Field, those that have not yet perfected their craft, or have been shamed by the Field, The Ikebana The members of the Bouquet who rose to the top. They achieved their positions by achieving the most with their craft. Finding themselves in the most prestigious positions of both the House and the sector. The Bouquet The Jadida Relationships with the rest of Dionysia While the Field of Shadows believe that their way of doing things is the best way for House Lyra, this does not mean the ignore the value of both Spirit and Storm. The artistic flare of Spirit is what hides and carries manipulation, and Storm is the arm used to threaten, and used to scare those. The Field works with Spirit and Storm, they are all facets of Lyra, and Lyra wins. Spirit Academia Lyra_LogoSpirit.png|https://twitter.com/IFlyDragons When it came time to find a direction for House Lyra’s new path, there were those who saw power in what House Lyra did in the public eye. Artists, thinkers, speakers. These were the three great models of the early Lyran education system and, while their directions changed and new specialties arose in society, those three original strengths never wavered. Seeing a chance to build House Lyra through clever implementation of what every Lyran had talent in. House Lyra had a wealth of knowledge at its hands, and through that the Spirit Academia was formed. They see themselves as an inevitability. Making use of House Lyra’s responsibilities in the empire, the Academia takes the potential already present in society. People want thinkers. Mediation is a never ending business. Art is… Well, that’s just eternal. In a sharp contrast to the free nature of Lyran spirit and self expression, the Academia has the most clearly structured body of the three ideals. While movement within the group is possible, Lyrans often focus on providing their best assets and sticking to that primarily. A safe, stable structure is seen as a positive network, allowing those who side with the Academia to explore their options freely and with positive reinforcement. A Sampling of titles within the Academia The Kyōju The Headship that represents the Academia to the outside. They also have final say, if there are arguments about the direction the Academia wants to take. Faculty Ideas, Ideologies, Directions, all of that is created in the Faculty. They listen to others, but putting them together is their job within the Academia Alumni Pamphlets, leaflets, satire, caricatures, any sort of propaganda is going through the artistic hands of the Alumni. Capable artists with strong political opinions. Relationship to the other ideals of the Dionysia The Academia knows they alone will not be able to come up with the best result for all Lyrans all the time. They happily listen to the Shadows and the Storm and try to incorporate ideas as best as possible. Category:House Lyra